The Summer Wind
by super sycoh
Summary: Draco is too late to stop Hermione from leaving their island paradise. Too late to say: I love you.


Summer Wind  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Whether it be the Harry Potter characters, or the Frank Sinatra song at the end of this chapter. I don't own it.  
  
AN: Oooh! Another lurvely ONE-SHOT Antonio!  
  
Antonio: Yes. Me: Do you think they'll like it.  
  
Antonio: Yes.  
  
Me: *grimace* Can you say anything else other "Yes!?!?"  
  
Antonio: Yes.  
  
Me: *twitch* On with the damn story.  
  
Everything was perfect. Draco felt strangely at peace with himself. Nothing else existed to him at the moment. Just himself, and her. A light breeze blew around them. He didn't want this moment to end. He wanted this moment to be with him for the rest of his life.  
He wanted HER to be with him.  
Forever.  
Draco smiled. She was staring out into the sunset and her features glowed. After years and years of insults, wise cracks, and curses, the girl who was his favorite person to hurt, had become the woman he could not live with out. He couldn't let her leave.  
She had to know. He had to tell her about his recent change of heart, if not, he would regret it for the rest of his life. In the short amount of time he had spent with her, he couldn't believe that he could fall so easily in love with HER, of all people.  
Hermione Granger, know-it-all-extraordinaire.  
Again he stole another glance at her. Still she stared out into the horizon, lost in her own thoughts.  
At first glance, Hermione Granger looked like nothing special. This was because she had a different and unique kind of beauty. It was different because you couldn't see it out right. You had to know Hermione Granger before you truly saw her as she was.  
Once you have seen her in that way, in that completely different light, you would not be able to see her in any other way.  
Draco couldn't stop looking at her. She radiated her own kind of beauty. Not the exotic beauty that men often fantasized about. Or the unattainable standard of perfection that women compared themselves to. The beauty that Hermione gave off was truly her own.  
Draco had become ensnared by her, and he couldn't break free from her even if he wanted to. In a world where his past didn't happen, Draco knew that this moment couldn't exist. Because in that world, he would already have her for himself. This moment of stillness and thought, it would have become his life.  
With her.  
"Draco," her voice broke into his thoughts, "let's walk." She had gotten up from her spot from next to him and was now holding out her hand to him. Draco took it and electricity shot up from the palm of his hand, to the pit of his stomach, to his throat, to his legs, and then back to his hand this feeling only came to him when they touched.  
He liked it, and he wondered if she felt that same feeling too. He quietly followed after Hermione. He watched as the summer wind blew softly into her hair. He watched her grab onto her hair and fight against the wind to tame it. Draco chuckled softly to himself.  
She turned to look at him and raised a questioning eyebrow to him. "And what, may I ask is so funny?" A smile played upon her face.  
Draco laughed, and then replied: "leave your hair alone. You're fine."  
You're perfect. You're beautiful. I love you. Those words were said in his mind, and were only heard by his heart.  
She grinned a large grin and let go of her hair and turned to face the wind. The wind came at her and played in her hair. She laughed her sweet laugh as she did. It was because of times like this that Draco became angry and jealous at the wind. He longed to be the one to run through her hair lovingly.  
"If people saw you right now they would think of you as mad," said Draco with a small laugh. He loved seeing her like a careless person. Once he had her heart, he planned on living vicariously through her. He himself could not throw caution to the wind as quickly as she could, he couldn't do it as gracefully as her. (Which actually wasn't that graceful at all.)  
Hermione bent down and slipped her sandals off and spun madly about in the sand. Giggling as she did. Draco couldn't help but smile. She was like a free spirit, living life to the fullest every single day of her life. She spun for several seconds before she stopped abruptly and faced Draco the best that she could. For she was quite dizzy, and then said: "You think I'm mad?" She swayed slightly and then fell.  
Draco couldn't help but laugh harder as he rushed to her aid. He sat Indian style as Hermione quickly oriented herself. Draco reached over and brushed her hair out of her face. She wrinkled her nose and looked up at him.  
"How was your fall," Draco asked.  
She smiled. "It's much better compared to my spring. And winter. . . well that's a completely different story. But my fall, it can't compare to my summer." She smiled her largest smile.  
Her response caused Draco to smile wide as well. He couldn't get enough of the way she played with words. Actually, he loved everything about Hermione Granger. He loved the frizz in her curly hair, the way her eyes always lit up when she laughed, the way she made him feel when they touched. The electricity that flowed through his body when the came in contact. Skin to skin. It was a feeling most foreign to Draco, yet he liked it so much that he wanted more. So much more that he would have traded in his fortune to experience it everyday for the rest of his life. To hold. To be able to touch and kiss at the end of the day.  
He had to tell her. Suddenly he felt like a thousand men punched him twice, in the gut. He couldn't speak. His tongue wouldn't function, and his throat went dry.  
She got up and brushed the sand off of her dress and offered her hand to Draco. He took it with out really knowing what he was doing.  
"We should head back," said Hermione looking out to the spot where the sun had sunk. The sky had become a calming purple, and stars were beginning to appear on the skky.  
Draco could only nod in agreement as they started back to Hermione's hotel.  
They walked in silence all the way back to her hotel. They reached the lobby and Draco found his tongue once again. "When are you going back to England," he asked.  
"Tomorrow," she said turning to him as she collected her key from the receptionist.  
Tomorrow.  
The word reverberated in his mind.  
Hermioe kissed him quickly on the cheek before she headed for the lift. "Good-bye Draco." she said as she ran to stop the doors from closing on the next departing elevator.  
Draco stood frozen looking after her. She got on and threw him a small wave and smile. Then the doors closed leaving him to stand in the lobby like a fool. He then resolved to show up early the next morning to tell her everything that plagued his mind about her.  
At his hotel room, he paced nervously. It was well past midnight and still he could not sleep. He was going over everything he wold tell her. Word for word. He wasn't going to freeze up this time. At long last he finally laid down on his bed. He felt her kiss burning on his cheek.  
Tomorrow, he would have that burning on his lips.  
As Draco woke the next morning the sun was shining through the window of his hotel. He stretched and remembered what he was going to do that morning. He quickly got up and changed and to save time, apparated to Hermione's hotel. He walked up to the receptionist desk and rang the bell impatiently. The Samoan-looking man came up to him and snatched the bell away.  
"Can I help you sir," he said eyeing Draco suspiciously.  
"Yes," replied Draco, "could you please ring Hermione Granger. It's very important that I talk to her immediately."  
The receptionist nodded and went to the computer to look for Hermione's room number. Draco watched as the man tapped on the keyboard, and searched for her name. And Draco watched as the man's face contorted in confusion. "I'm sorry sir, but she checked out early this morning."  
Draco's world fell.  
"She had an early 4oclock flight and left for the airport sometime veeeeeeeery early this morning," the clerk continued, "Is there anything else I can help you with sir."  
"No."  
Draco was in a state of shock. She was gone. He had no idea where she lived, he had no way of contacting her. He couldn't leave the island right away, he had business here. She was gone. He had lost his chance.  
As Draco walked out of the hotel, a soft breeze blew by him. The strange scent of perfume filled the air. It was HER perfume! She was still around! Draco searched for her, but he could not find her. It was just the summer wind playing a trick on him. Or maybe his own mind building him up to a false hope. Draco walked out onto the beach again, right to the place they were the night before. Right up to the tree where they had spent a good three days just. . .talking. He smiled. There was her hat. Her stupid, straw hat. He picked it up and brought it up to her nose.  
There it was. The scent. Hermione. *****  
  
The summer wind, came blowin' in -  
  
from across the sea  
  
It lingered there, so warm and fair -  
  
to walk with me  
  
All summer long, we sang a song -  
  
and strolled on golden sand  
  
Two sweethearts, and the summer wind  
  
Like painted kites, those days and nights -  
  
went flyin' by  
  
The world was new, beneath a blue -  
  
umbrella sky  
  
Then softer than, a piper man -  
one day it called to you And I lost you, to the summer wind  
  
The autumn wind, and the winter wind -  
  
have come and gone  
  
And still the days, those lonely days -  
  
go on and on  
  
And guess who sighs his lullabies -  
  
through nights that never end  
  
My fickle friend, the summer wind  
  
—Frank Sinatra  
  
AN: WOW! I finished! Blah, this took forever to type! I hope you guys liked it! And please don't forget to review!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
